


soup

by sonderwalker



Series: Found [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonderwalker/pseuds/sonderwalker
Summary: Obi-Wan isn't feeling well, and Anakin and Ahsoka try their best to make him feel better. Only, Anakin is a good cook, and Obi-Wan isn't. When it's Obi-Wan's turn to return the favor, he takes the challenge personally.Ahsoka is along for the ride and for the snacks. Also for Anakin's cooking.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Found [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920283
Comments: 24
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> more fluff!! tomorrow i hope i will be able to post my whumptober fics

“Honestly, Anakin, it’s not that bad.” Obi-Wan said and then cleared his throat.

“If it wasn’t that bad, you wouldn’t be huddled up underneath every blanket you own right now.” Anakin said as he crossed his arms, leaning against the doorway of Obi-Wan’s bedroom.

“Well, I didn’t take the blanket from your bed.” He replied, and then ducked under the covers to cough.

“I thought you didn’t like it because it was too heavy?”

“Circumstances change.” Obi-Wan muttered, his voice muffled from being underneath the blankets. Anakin rolled his eyes.

“How does it feel to be the one who is cold for a change?” He said with a smirk. Obi-Wan huffed, but then coughed again, and Anakin’s face fell.

“Okay, sorry for asking. I know you feel terrible.” He said as he walked over to the bed and sat on it.

“I can’t believe you would be so cruel to me, even in my most vulnerable moment.” Obi-Wan said.

“Hey!” Anakin exclaimed, which made Obi-Wan laugh. He scooted closer to Anakin, resting his head on his lap.

“You feel really warm.” Anakin remarked while frowning. “Are you wearing the sweater I made you?”

“Perhaps.” Obi-Wan said while closing his eyes.

“You’re going to overheat.” Anakin ran his hands through Obi-Wan’s hair and sighed.

“I should go out and get you something to help you feel better.” He said absentmindedly as he watched the speeders passed by.

“There’s no need.” Obi-Wan whispered, cracking his eyes open, but closing them again as he shivered.

“Ahsoka and I will be back soon.” Anakin said as he rubbed Obi-Wan shoulder. “Comm us if you need anything, alright?” He asked as he stood up.

“What is it?” He asked, watching Obi-Wan frown slightly.

“It’s nothing.” He mumbled. Anakin walked back over towards the bed, and bent over slightly, reaching out to brush Obi-Wan’s hair from his face.

“Liar.” Anakin whispered, bending over further to kiss him on the head.

“If you wanted me to stay, you could have said so.” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“You’ll be back soon anyway.” But Anakin didn’t turn to leave, and instead straighten up, biting his lip with worry.

“Please do-“Obi-Wan began, but was cut when he sneezed. “Please do not break any traffic laws.”

“No promises.” Anakin replied with a grin as he turned to leave again, laughing as the door closed.

“Ahsoka!” Anakin called out. He heard the door to her quarters open, and she stuck her head out.

“Ready to go?”

“Yep!” She replied, leaning over to grab her cloak from her chair.

“Is Master Kenobi feeling any better?” She asked on her way out of their apartment. Anakin shrugged.

“Not really, but that’s why we’re going to surprise him.” He said as they continued to walk down the hallway and towards the hangar. They hopped into the speeder, and Anakin started the ignition.

“Please, no fancy tricks this time.” Ahsoka mumbled as she readjusted her cloak. Anakin rolled his eyes.

“Relax, Snips. We’re just going to the market.” Anakin said as he pulled the speeder away from the hangar.

* * *

“Why aren’t you gonna by these peppers, Skyguy?” Ahsoka asked.

“Obi-Wan doesn’t really like spicy food.” He said while shrugging and looking at another row of various vegetables.”

“Master Bilaba says that spicy food is good to eat when you’re sick.” Ahsoka countered, watching as Anakin examined a green vegetable.

“We’re trying to do something nice, not kill him with a bowl of soup.” Anakin replied, placing the vegetable in his bag.

“Is there anything else that you want to get?” He asked her, looking around for a cashier.

“You got the bantha meat, right?”

“Yep.”

“The one that I specifically asked for.”

“Ugh, yes. Now let’s get out of here.” Anakin said while readjusting his bag on his shoulders and walking away.

After heading back to the temple, Ahsoka hopped up onto the counter, watching Anakin lay out the groceries that they had gotten earlier, and take off his gloves.

“Did you upgrade your arm recently?” Ahsoka asked, noticing new gold stripes of metal running up and down his forearm.

“What do you think?” Anakin asked, turning to face her, and holding his arm out so that she could get a better look.

“It looks nice! I like the color change.”

“Here, come help me wash these veggies. And don’t let Obi-Wan see you sitting on the counter.” Anakin said. Ahsoka sighed but hopped off.

“Master Obi-Wan is too sick to care about whether or not I sit on the counter.” Ahsoka muttered as she grabbed the meat from the bag.

“Yeah, well, I’m not.” Anakin countered.

“Not yet at least.” Ahsoka said with a grin. “You two share _everything_. Even your germs.”

“No, we don’t. We don’t share clothes.” Anakin replied.

“I saw Master Obi-Wan wearing your cloak yesterday.” Ahsoka replied smugly, crossing her arms over her chest. Anakin felt his face heat up and tried to turn away from Ahsoka.

“And you wore that same cloak earlier today!” She exclaimed. Anakin groaned, and opted for getting out a pot instead of responding.

“Here, cut up those veggies and put them in here.” Anakin said.

“I know you’re changing the subject because you don’t wanna talk about it.” She replied in a sing-song voice as she turned to grab a knife.

“Ahsoka.” Anakin groaned, placing his head in his hands and hoping that she couldn’t see how red his ears were.


	2. Chapter 2

“I told you that guys share everything, germs included!” Ahsoka exclaimed. Anakin groaned and placed a hand over his eyes.

“Please don’t shout, Ahsoka.”

“Sorry.” She replied, hunching her shoulders slightly.

“I’m sure that you would be comfortable if you went back to bed, instead of dramatically being sprawled out on the couch.” Obi-Wan noted from the kitchen.

Anakin looked up at him. “You’re the reason for why I’m like this in the first place!” He exclaimed, his voice cracking at the end.

“I told you not to get too close!” Obi-Wan retorted.

“Well, you were wearing each other’s clothes.” Ahsoka muttered under her breath.

“No, Obi-Wan took my cloak.” Anakin corrected.

“Because I was cold, and I couldn’t find mine.” Obi-Wan replied, rolling his eyes.

“Obi-Wan. You own more cloaks than Ahsoka and I combined.” Anakin pointed out, before turning away to cough.

“You know, if you’re going to be this unpleasant, why don’t you just go back to bed?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Because then I wouldn’t be able to watch you try and fail to make soup from scratch.” Anakin replied and shrugged, pulling the blanket back up over his body as he shivered.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked over at Ahsoka who was cutting up something and putting it into a pot.

“Since Master Skywalker can handle spice better than you can, I think we should make some adjustments to the recipe.” She said, looking up at him. Obi-Wan sighed and smiled.

“Is this another thing that he was teasing me about last week?”

“Yep.” Ahsoka replied, popping the ‘p’.

The two of them worked in relative silence after that, and Obi-Wan periodically glanced back over towards the common room, relieved to see that Anakin had fallen asleep, curled up with his head resting on the armrest of the couch.

“Did he finally fall asleep?” Ahsoka asked, standing on her toes.

“It appears so.” Obi-Wan replied, smiling softly as he stroked his beard.

“But now he won’t get to try the soup! We had to remake it three different times!” She groaned in exasperation.

“Well, I’m sure he can try it once he wakes up.” Obi-Wan said, smiling down at her.

“Ugh, well, let me know how it goes.” Ahsoka said, walking out of the kitchen. She reappeared a moment later, datapad in hand and continued for the door.

“I’m sure that his reaction will be more exciting than whatever we’re going to learn about in history today.” She said as she walked out. Obi-Wan wanted to scold her, but the door closed before he got the chance, and now he was alone, with Anakin who was fast asleep on the couch still.

He quietly walked over and placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder. It was too warm, but that wasn’t surprising.

“Anakin.” Obi-Wan whispered, gently shaking him. Anakin groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

“Do you feel like eating anything?” He asked, hoping that he would say yes, so that if anything he and Ahsoka could laugh at it later. But instead, Anakin shook his head.

“Well, I think at they very least, you should go back to bed. And I mean that, dear one.” Obi-Wan said, brushing back some of Anakin’s hair. He opened his eyes again and sat up slowly, the blanket sliding off of his shoulders as he did so.

“How many layers are you wearing?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes widening. Anakin winced at the sudden change in volume.

“I was cold.” Anakin replied while shrugging.

“Surely there must have been a better solution than piling on multiple layers of sleepwear.” Obi-Wan asked as he helped Anakin up. Their hands stayed intertwined even as Anakin stood next to him.

“Maybe.” He said while shrugging, and then turned to cough. “Like cuddling?”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Isn’t that how you got sick in the first place?”

Anakin pouted. “But now you’re immune so there’s no excuse.” Obi-Wan sighed and smiled.

“Fine, let’s go.” He said as he wrapped an arm around Anakin’s shoulder and guided him down the hall towards the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
